


Closer

by Cheshyr



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, short and sweet, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshyr/pseuds/Cheshyr
Summary: Tommy learns to be affectionate FOR Nikki.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a prompt on tumblr

It took Tommy about a week into his and Nikki’s friendship to figure out the other boy.

Tommy had always been a tactile person- his whole family was that way. Growing up he’d been surrounded with hugs and kisses and roughhousing playfully with his sister. With his friends he was always hugging and throwing his arms around their shoulders and falling into people’s laps. Touch was his language. 

So he had been thrown when the first few times he put his arm around Nikki, the bassist would flinch, or freeze. Or both. 

The truth was, it bummed him out, but he didn’t want to make Nikki uncomfortable, especially not intentionally. He wasn’t a _total_ dick. It was hard though- Tommy learned pretty quick that he didn’t know what to do with his hands when he was around the other boy. He had been debating straight up just sitting on his hands at one point when he noticed it.

Nikki leaned into him. It was subtle, and hesitant, but as they sat beside each other on the couch in the shitty apartment they had taken up residence in while searching for more musicians for their band, their shoulders brushed softly. After a few more minutes of laughing and drinking and the bassist inching closer, he was leaning more fully on the drummer. He wasn’t putting his whole weight on him or anything, but he was there, solid and present and warm against Tommy’s side.

It was surprising, and a little confusing. Tommy had assumed that Nikki didn’t like being touched. He’d attribute the action to the alcohol, but neither of them were anywhere near drunk. Intrigued, Tommy decided to take a risk. So the next time the conversation had them both laughing, Tommy swung his arm around Nikki’s shoulders, pulling him even closer to his side.

He felt Nikki suck in a breath, his body tensing, just as he had every other time. But this time, Tommy stayed put instead of pulling away. He kept the conversation going, trying not to draw attention to the situation, and waited to see what would happen.

A few moments later, Nikki melted.

The tension left on an exhale, and he smiled a little easier, relaxing against Tommy and laughing at another dumb joke. After a little more time and a lot more beer, he awkwardly put his own arm around Tommy’s shoulders, and sometimes when he laughed he would impulsively rest his head on his shoulder, just for a moment, before pulling away again. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, but it wasn’t until hours later when he was laying in bed that Tommy had a realization. 

Nikki was an affectionate person who _didn’t know how to be affectionate_.

Which, in all honesty, didn’t make any sense to Tommy. If Nikki liked affection, why wouldn’t his parents hug him? Or his siblings maybe, or his friends? Laying in the dark, Tommy was suddenly struck by just how little he knew about his new friend. Nikki had never mentioned his family.

And the truth was, he was too scared to ask.

But the next morning, as they both nursed hangovers and complained about having to go to their shitty jobs to pay their shitty bills, Tommy decided that the whys and hows didn’t matter. All that mattered was that his friend needed hugs and Tommy had them in excess.

So when Nikki fell back onto the couch, Tommy followed right after him.

“Oof!” Nikki let out a startled breath when the drummer landed on him, looking down with wide eyes as Tommy wrapped his arms around him.

“Hmmm…” Tommy hummed, “I can’t wait until we can quit these dumbass job and just rock out all the time.”

“Uh, um, yeah,” stuttering, cheeks tinged just a bit red, the bassist shifted nervously, “Um, I should… We should probably-” 

“Do you mind if we stay like this for a little longer?” Tommy asked innocently, cuddling closer to his friend.

He tried, but Nikki couldn’t hide content smile that spread on his face, or the way his whole body seemed to sigh beneath him, “...Yeah. Okay.”

“Mmhmm,” Tommy nodded, settling down more, “I fucking love hugs and shit. I’m like a cross between an octopus and a koala, so get ready to put up with this all the time.”

Nikki laughed, and somehow managed to relax even more. He sighed dramatically, “Well, I guess I can handle that. For _you_.”

“Of course, of course,” Tommy grinned, “You’re doing _me_ a favor here. Obviously.”

And when Nikki laughed, Tommy swore he was going to hug him every hour of every day if it meant he could hear that sound again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @motherfucker-oftheyear


End file.
